


Game on Boyfriend

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Sam was going to have to get better at being a partner.





	Game on Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Sean reached over and answered the cell phone ringing on his nightstand.

“Hey baby.”

“Hi.” Sam exhaled the word. “I'm not calling too late, am I?”

“If I'm still answering my phone then it’s not too late.”

“You always answer your phone.”

“That’s true. Still, its only 10:30…I'm not down for the count yet.”

“What are you doing?” Sam asked.

It sounded incredibly silly but Sean really had been just lying there. Three or four things were running through his mind but he was not doing anything about them. Tomorrow he could finish the AARP speech for the Senator, take a bike ride, clean the litter box, and buy Christmas presents online. Thank God for Saturday.

“Nothing. I saw you on the news earlier. Baby, you have got to get a better speechwriting team.”

“I need a better everything. This is not turning out to be the campaign that kicks ass, Sean. Unless my ass counts.”

“It’s a very cute one so it does.”

“Thanks. That makes me feel a little better. I'm going to lose and I've resigned myself to that. I just don’t want to lose because my campaign is being run by Spanky and Alfalfa.”

“Why are you resigning yourself to anything Sam? Of course you're going to lose if you walk around thinking like that. This is not Wilde’s campaign, that’s over. You have to inject new life into it.”

“I know.”

“That does not sound very convincing.”

“I just…I want to come home. I need to focus and all I want to do is come home.”

“Home isn’t going anywhere.” Sean replied. 

“I know.” Sam sighed. “I just…do you miss me Chris?”

“Terribly. I sometimes have Yuri to cuddle with at night but it’s not the same. You’ll be home in two weeks for Christmas though. You are coming home, right? I don’t want to be completely selfish but…”

“Of course I'm coming home. Mom is on a cruise to Italy with Aunt Diane; they’ve been planning since the summer. Dad and Ann reluctantly invited me to Malibu but I would rather eat nails than watch him play happy family man.”

Sam knew his father had two other children and he thought he would be OK if he never met them. He wondered if his father went to all of their school plays, baseball games, and special ceremonies. Maybe he was with them while Sam and his mother were alone.

“My family will be happy to have you.” Sean replied.

Sam felt guilty for having yet to spend any time with the Christensens. He knew Sean wanted to take him home to Princeton but work always prevented it. Yet he always pushed things aside for Sam’s extended Bartlet family. Sam was going to have to get better at being a partner.

“I am looking forward to a quiet family holiday.” He said.

“Then you are coming to the wrong place. The Christensens don’t do quiet much. How are you at charades, cutie?”

“Lousy.”

“Good…you're on dad’s team.”

“How are we handling the airport?”

“What do you mean? Oh hold on baby…Yuri, don’t chew on that. Here, get down, good boy. OK, I'm back.”

“The airport?” Sam asked. “There could be press or something like that. I am running for office.”

“Well I wanted to pick you up but if you don’t think it’s a good idea then…”

“I didn’t say that. Its not that I don’t want you to. It’s a pretty sticky situation; we both know that.”

“It doesn’t have to be. Just fly into Newark, rent a car, and drive to Princeton. I can get directions that even you can follow, Seaborn. There will be no need to navigate by the North Star.”

“Oh c'mon, you didn’t even know me then and you're busting my chops.”

“Sam Seaborn, I've always known you.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you smiling right now?” Sean asked.

“Yes. I love you.”

“I love you too. How much time are you taking off for the holiday?”

Sam was flying into Newark International on the 23rd and leaving on the 28th. He really missed having access to Air Force One, coming and going as he pleased. Not that the plane was his but he knew a guy.

“I wish I had more time, Sean. I should make more time.”

“Five days is alright.” His lover lied. “Even if it were one day I just want to see you. I'm lonely with you gone.”

“So am I. I reach for you at night…I cannot wait to come home.”

“Just a few more months.”

“Oh God, that seems like a lifetime. What was I thinking when I said I would do this? Wilde was not supposed to win.”

“What did you get me for Christmas?”

Sean wanted to change the subject. He did not want Sam feeling sorry for himself. As much as he missed him too, he knew Sam was doing the right thing. A man’s word was all he had and Sam always kept his word. That was one of the reasons Sean loved him so much…one of the thousands of reasons.

“Oh right,” Sam laughed. “Like I'm going to tell you. Nice move, trying to catch me off guard.”

“I was doing nothing of the sort. Give me a hint.”

“No.”

“If I guess correctly, will you confirm?” Sean asked.

“Give it up, honey.”

“Did you not buy it yet and are trying to throw me off the trail?”

“Sean! You're incorrigible.”

“I just miss you. I’ll do anything to hear that cute little laugh of yours. I know you're down in the dumps and it pains me that I can't be there to make you feel better.”

“You might be able to squeeze some time to come and see me. After the New Year perhaps.”

“It’s not a good idea.”

“I know that. Reason does not make me miss you one bit less.”

Sean sighed and they were both silent for a little while. Despite what he said from his mouth, Sean was desperate to hop a plane to California tonight.

“In the morning I'm going to send you a very sexy email. I'm too much of a wuss for phone sex.” Sam said.

“You are so damn adorable. Plus the FBI could be listening and that might be embarrassing.”

“If the FBI knows I have a boyfriend then why should I fear what the public might think?”

“What are you saying?” Sean asked.

“Shit! I have to go Chris. I completely lost track of time; I have to meet the speechwriting staff. I'm at Newport Beach Community College day after tomorrow.”

“If you need any speech pointers and can't reach Toby, give me a call.” 

“Will do. I love you and we’ll be together soon.”

“I love you too Sam. I'm looking forward to that email.”

“It’s coming your way. Bye.”

“Bye baby.”

Sam hung up the phone and took a deep breath. He needed to put his game face on; get into his game mind. He made a promise and Sam needed to give 100% into this Congressional campaign. Sean would be there when he returned to Washington. Sam Seaborn would be returning either as the newest Congressman from the California 47th or his plain old self. Here was hoping it was his same old self. He needed to get to his meeting but first, just one more thing. He quickly dialed a number.

“Hello.”

“I miss you. I miss you so much and I love you. I can hardly wait two weeks to see you.”

“Now I suspect you're really late for your meeting.” Sean replied.

“Sean!”

“I love you too baby. Now go to work.”

“Yeah. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Sam closed his cell phone, grabbed the keycard for his room, and headed down to the bar where he was meeting staffers.

***


End file.
